Guren Nash vs Kirito
Who Will Win? Guren Kirito Draw Better? Tenkai Knights Sword Art Online Same Description Tenkai Knights vs Sword Art Online! Will Guren's strength be enough to triumph over Kirito's speed or will Kirito blitz his way to victory. This is Gogeta46power's 7th battle in season 2. Interlude Gogeta: Humans, they really suck, they are weak and feeble. Zinogre: So people just say "fuck it" and leave Earth to be stronger. Gogeta: Like Guren Nash, Bravenwolf. Zinogre: And Kirito, the mary sueifier. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Guren Nash Gogeta: Eons ago, there was a very normal square shaped planet called Quarton, with the two factions, the Corekai and the Curropted. Zinogre: Ima take a guess and say that the Corekai are the villians. Gogeta: Incorrect, the curropted are the villains and led by Vilius they went to war with the commander Beag and the army of the Corekai. Zinogre: It seems like Vilius was going to win but the 4 legendary warriors, Bravenwolf, Tributon, Valorn, and Lydendor, the Tenkai Knights appeared and started rekinn shit. Gogeta: So as a last ditch effort Vilius called upon the Tenkai Dragon but that was also soon defeated by the Tenkai Knights. But afterward the warriors were nowhere to be seen. Zinogre: Enter Guren Nash, a simple boy that has to keep moving because of his father's work. But when he made a big discovery with his friend Ceylan Jones, his life was changed forever. Gogeta: He went into a shop which he found an interdimensional portal to Quarton. When he went into it he realized he turned into the Tenkai Knight of power, Bravenwolf. Guren Nash: Tenkai of Power! Bravenwolf! Zinogre: One year after the curropted were originally defeated by the Tenkai Knights and Corekai, they came back and Vilius wanted revenge and he wanted to revive the Tenkai Dragon. Gogeta: So it was fate that sent Guren to Quarton, I call bull. Zinogre: Lets just keep chuggin' along, to fight the powers of the curropted Bravenwolf needs some good power right. Gogeta: That I can agree with he does, like his sword which is made of pure Tenkai Energy, which is made of a mystical energy that both Quarton and Earth possess, and Guren can draw his power from this energy. Zinogre: This sword can cut through the forces of the Curropted like they were nothing, also he has a shield to block shots that could be fatal to him, yeah on his chest he has a weakness that it well... a weakpoint. Gogeta: But he has a durable enough shield and with Tenkai Power he is naturally physically stronger than his Tenkai allies. Zinogre: In this form he has defeated foes like Granox and Sligar, but this is anime am I correct, so he must be able to transform? Gogeta: Indeed, he can transform into the Tenkai Titan mode, where he grows to double his size with an increase in strength and a bigger shield and sword. Zinogre: But that is not all, in this form he has a cannon on his chest that he can use to blast his foes. Gogeta: When he lost his powers mementarily, he discorvered that each Tenkai Knight can manifest an element and being red Bravenwolf's is fire. Zinogre: With this form he can use fire to his advantage and shoot it out but he likes to make a giant ball of fire to shoot at his opponent. Gogeta: But all of this pales in comparison to his best transformation, elemental titan mode. Zinogre: You thought the regular titan mode was cool, that is nothing compared to this baby, he can fly and shoot even more powerful fire blasts. Gogeta: His best attack is the flame slash, a giant fire blade that just recks everything. Zinogre: He is still not the best though, even being a leader he still has much to learn. Gogeta: And he is still somewhat reliant on his team. Zinogre: Guren is still a badass even being only 13 years old. Kirito Gogeta: Video games, who loves them... am I right? Zinogre: I like video games. Gogeta: We are doing this so we have to, what is your fav. Zinogre: We are doing this, there is no stopping it. Gogeta: I know, in the year of 2022 a game called Sword Art Online came out and it was amazing virtual reality. Zinogre: For the game, the technology was actually pretty spectactualar, but problem, if you die in the game, you die in real life. Gogeta: It did this by having the machine directly linked into your brain so if your character's brain gets shut off, you get shut off. Zinogre: Kirito was a beta tester for this game so he already knew what to do but for some reason he was treated as a cheater. Gogeta: Kirito and his wife Asuna fought through the levels of the game but both losing just at the last stage but was still fine even though. Zinogre: So they were ok, then they went into Alfheim Online, then Gun Gale Online and survived them both but ya know what, this guy gots an amazing weapon set. Gogeta: Like his main weapon, the Elucidator, a rare drop from a monster can rip apart people like they were butter. Zinogre: He also has the Dark Repulser, a sword gifted to him by Liz, in which he can use a hack that lets him dual wield the Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Gogeta: How is that cheating? Zinogre: Because there is no class that lets him use it. Gogeta: What about that on... Ima not think about it. Zinogre: He is an amazing sword wielder with these being better than most people and taking out giant monsters. Gogeta: But he does not only slash his opponents to death, he has more weapons than that, like a pistol. Zinogre: He has damn aimbot with this, he can aim it so good. Gogeta: But you know what we only care about, something that this show does better than anything else. Zinogre: What? Gogeta: If you have a bad character/show, make them a fucking jedi. Zinogre: Actually that is a photon sword, not a lightsaber. Gogeta: Shut up, that makes Kirito somewhat cool got it? Zinogre: Fine, with this he can cut through most metals and... ok it is a lightsaber. Gogeta: He can sprout wings from his back and can fly around with decent speeds. Zinogre: Kirito is so gast that he can deflect bullets like they were nothing. Gogeta: Also he has some sort of healing factor, he can heal from just standing there. Zinogre: He is not perfect though, he may be strong and faster, but enough simple abuse can easily put him down. Gogeta: I hatre to say this but..... Kirito is a badass. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place on Quarton) Slygar: So, Granox, what the hell are we doing? Granox: If you were not an idiot you would know, we are coming to the real world to find someone to fight the Tenkai Knights. Slygar: This can only end bad. Granox: Shut up! There he is. Kirito: Yeah Asuna, I am having a good time. Granox: Are you the one they call Kirito. Kirito: Yes, what of it. Slygar: We want you to try a new game, called Quarter. Kirito: I'm listening. Granox: The thing is, you need to fight color caoted enemies, you cannot leave it until you have defeated one. Kirito: Yeah, I am fine with it. (Kirito takes the headset and the screen switches to the Tenkai Knights) Bravenwolf: Wow, Slygar, your attacks are getting worse. Slygar: How about you shut up! Tributon: To be honest, don't you get bored from losing all the time. Granox: Things will be different this time. Valorn: Not really. (The screen goes back to Kirito) Kirito: So this headset is a game, and I will stay in unless I win or I die, got it. (Kirito put it on not knowing it was just a portal to Quarton) Kirito: I have all of my stuff, neat. Bravenwolf: Who is that. Slygar: There you are! Kirito: So who am I fighting. Slygar: The red one first. Kirito: Got it. Bravenwolf: Who is that? Granox: Your undoing. Bravenwolf: Guys you take the rest of the curropted, I'll fight the new one. Everyone else: Got it. Beag: Corekai! Lest cheer on Bravenwolf! The Corekai: YES! (Guren runs in and jumps at Kirito) (Guren slashes at Kirito and Kirito blocks with the Elucidator. Kirito pushes Guren then pulls out his gun and aims at the head and shoots him. Kirito jumps up and slashes Guren to the ground and swiftly kicks him) Bravenwolf: Woah... he is stronger than he looks, but I am not giving up. (Kirito runs at Bravenwolf cutting him but Guren blocked with his shield. Guren slashes Kirito and then hits him with his shield) Kirito: To think a bunch of legos could actually be this good of a fighter. (Kirito jumps in the air and falls toward Guren. The Elucidator hits Bravenwolf's sword, and then Kirito steps on the ground hitting Guren with a flurry of slashes and one final strong slash) Kirito: This seems a little bit too easy. Bravenwolf: You have not seen nothing yet... AAARRGH! (Guren runs at Kirito both cutting each other and parying their shots. Kirito cuts Bravenwolf in the chest) Bravenwolf: Gah! Kirito: Got it! (Kirito pulls out his gun and aims right at Guren's chest) Bravenwolf: You won't... gah. (Kirito fired it right as his weakpoint) Kirito: HEY! This game was boring! Slygar: You are not done yet idiot! Bravenwolf; Don't count me out. On board computer: Tenkai energy levels at 100% shall we activate titan mode? Bravenwolf: Of course! On board computer: Good choice, activating titan mode. (The transformation sequence goes) Bravenwolf: Bravenwolf! Tenkai Titan Mode! How do you like me now!? Kirito: I've faced bigger. (It looks like he lost his weakpoint) (They both rush at each other slashing each other but Guren kicks Kirito in the and fires a blast from his chest hitting Kirito. As Kirito is falling he recovers and fires a bullet at Guren. The bullet hits and dazes Guren when that happens, Kirito rushes Guren with a storm of slashes and Guren catches the sword) Bravenwolf: Stop! (Guren hits Kirito with his shield and slashes him down having him bounce into the air and then fires the cannon at Kirito sending him flying) Kirito: He has definitely gotten stronger, but his speed is still a bit lacking. (Kirito pulls out his lightsaber and runs at Guren) Bravenwolf: I am titan mode! How do you think you can beat me? Kirito: This is how! (Kirito slashes through Guren's body. Guren activates hi chest cannon but Kirito shoots inside and tries to slash Guren in the face but before he did that Guren kicked the sword out of Kirito's hands) Kirito: THAT IS NOT ALL! (Kirito pulls out both, the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser and hits Guren with a giant combo. After than Guren tried to slash him but Kirito dodged) Kirito: TOO SLOW! (Kirito keeps on the abuse with Guren not even seeing the attacks at this point) Kirito: TIME TO FINISH THIS!!! (Kirito ends his combo with a stab through the chest) Bravenwolf: Huff Huff, well there is no reason to go on, this battle is over. Kirito: You got that right. Bravenwolf: For you.... Kirito: WHAT! Bravenwolf: BRAVENWOLF TENKAI FIRESTORM TITAN MODE ENGAGE!!!! (The transformaiton sequence happens) Bravenwolf: Oh yeah! LETS BRING THE HEAT! Kirito: THIS IS NOTHING! (They both run at each other slashing but with Guren gaining an obvious edge. Guren blasts Kirito with fire and then fires his cannon at him) Kirito: Such a power boost! (Guren grabs Kirito and throws him in the air with Guren following) Bravenwolf: TENKAI FIRE SWORD FLAME SLASH!!! (Guren slashes Kirito killing him and the screen zooms to outside Quarton) Kirito: Nope (Kirito destroys the headset) Analysis Gogeta: Hey Kirito loses insert anti SAO sentence here. Zinogre: During the beginning of the fight Kirito will gain a big edge for being immensly faster and roughly on the same strength level. Gogeta: Even with the titan mode, Kirito's speed advantage would still be way too imense for Guren to even hit Kirito. Zinogre: But it his elemental forms that give Guren the edge he needs to win. Gogeta: With that he has far better ways of fighting long ranged and finally does have the close range advantage. Zinogre: Also Guren was more than durable enough to take any abuse that Kirito will dish out to him. Gogeta: And being a natural born leader, he can think of a far better strategy on the fly. Zinogre: Being Bravenwolf, a legendary warrior, he is a far better swordsman. Gogeta: Ok, even with Tenkai Titan mode., he would still be slower than Kirito, so poor him. Zinogre: It looks like Kirito got Kiriowned. Advantages & Disadvantages Kirito: +Immensly Faster -Just about all else Guren +Stronger +More Durable +More Skilled -Slower Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017